


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by scrapbullet



Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm dreaming."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

“I’m dreaming.”

“You are.”

Abin Sur smells like death, though it bothers him none. The rancid wound on his torso glistens, the ragged edges pulpy, dripping blood.

It’s a gruesome sight.

“You’re doing well, for a human.”

Hal snorts. “Well, thanks. I think.”

“You’re a good match.”

A pause. “I beg your pardon?”

Abin smiles. It looks strange on his grave face, even more so since the flesh has sloughed off from the contours of his skull in thick ribbons. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“...Wait. Are you giving me _dating advice_?”

“As you humans say, my lips are sealed.”


End file.
